The Lottery Ticket
by davethelegacy
Summary: this was a paper i wrote for my English class so yea uh read it


The Lottery Ticket

I sat looking out the window of my best friend's car. Dave and I were on our way to get my other friend Karkat to go walking around the mall. I mean it was my birthday after all. We get to his house, and knock on the door. He opens it slowly probably cautious to see who it was. When he saw it was me he opened the door and leaned on the door frame. "What do you want, Egbert?" He said with a snarl. I smiled at him and replied, "Me and Dave are here to pick you up, remember?" He looks at the car and Dave looks up at him through his aviators and gives him a nod. Karkat looks back at me and sighs. "All right I'll be there in a minute."

About five minutes later Karkat comes out of his house. He opens the car door and gets in buckling his seat belt. Dave pull out of the driveway and starts heading for the mall. "Happy Birthday, John" Dave says trying to attempt a conversation from Karkat, but he just grunt in the backseat, and stares out the window. "So Karkat do you think we'll find the new Nick Cage action figure" I turn around to him. I can see the smirk that is creeping upon Dave's face. Karkat looks up at me "I don't know maybe I mean I don't think they'd make an action figure for the worst actor in the world" Both him and Dave start laughing while I sit there with a pout on my face. I push up my glasses and get out of the car.

While walking around the mall for a bit we left and went to 7- Eleven. We got a bit bored, and bought a couple of Lottery Tickets and a bunch of Faygo and Tab to drink. We get back to my place and of course my dad is in the kitchen baking and cooking dinner. Dave and Karkat follow me into my messy room and take our usual spots, and sit down. "Yo John, Karkles did you guys buy that new game that's coming out next April?" Dave said suddenly pulling out his IPhone. I nod my head while Karkat crosses his arms "I don't get why that game is getting popular all of a sudden." I nearly choked on my soda "Are you kidding me I mean you get to make your own world it's supposed to be really trippy." Dave nodded in agreement. It got quiet and we all decided to do our own thing.

I got up and went to my desk and got one of the scratchers and a penny. Dave looks up and stops me in my tracks. "Egbert, that one is mine bro" he says "What do you mean that one is yours I don't see your name on it" I turn it over and see DAVE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL written across the back in sharpie. Typical Dave. I walk back to my desk, and pick up another one feeling more confident about it than the other one. I sit back down and begin to scratch it. The first little box said 1 million dollars, I laugh knowing completely that I have no chance with a little piece of paper. The second little box also imprinted 1 million dollars. Karkat and Dave start to watch me start squealing with excitement.

They look over my shoulder, and awe over the fact that all three boxes imprint 1 MILLION DOLLARS. "Dude you know this means you're rich right" Dave said "And you have enough money to buy all the crappy movies you want" Karkat says after. "Yea, but guess what guys I'm going to share the money with you guys" I say. I mean they are my best friends and they were both with me when I scratched the card thingy. "Wait John you don't have to do that" Dave and Karkat said in unison. "But I want to guys you guys are always so nice to me" I say smiling up at both of them "It's because your always nice to us even if we don't deserve you to be nice." Karkat say bringing back the memory of his rudeness this morning. I stand up "common guys lets go get this thing cashed in!" I say jumping up and down in excitement.

We go to the same 7-Eleven we went to earlier and cash in the lottery ticket. Once we got back to my house we evened out the money and talked about how we were going to use it. Later that night when Karkat and Dave left I sat on the computer talking to my cousin Jade on what happened. She congratulated me and ask what I did with the money. I replied "I don't know maybe I'll pre-order that game that's coming out next year."


End file.
